Such a lip balm applicator is described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,888,391, which has a lip balm composition and comprises a receptacle with an upper portion and a lower portion. The portions are separable by interengablbe threads or other means for frictionally connecting the upper and lower portions. The outer surface of the receptacle includes a depression which is partly formed on the upper portion and partly on the lower portion. The lip balm is mounted in the lower portion on a support platform. The support platform is a wheel having an outer rim and includes a plurality of spokes which extend from the outer rim and terminate at a hub in the middle of the support platform. The upper portion has a spherical or arcuate form.
The lip balm is manufactured from the lip balm material using a hot pour process. The lip balm ingredients are combined and heated in a liquefied phase and poured into the final consumer packaging, which is here the receptacle. In preparation of the hot pour process, the support platform is assembled with the upper portion and inverted such that the support platform is level and vertical with regard to the upper portion. The heated and liquefied phase is poured into the upper portion and retained therein. After pouring the liquefied phase is cooled or allowed to cool. The spokes of the wheel provide surface onto which the solidified lip balm material can adhere. Upon sufficient solidification of the lip balm material, the lower portion is inserted onto the assembled and filled upper portion and support platform.
The lip balm material of above mentioned applicator has a flat lower surface with is lying on the support platform, especially on the spokes of the wheel. If the lip balm material is adhering to the upper portion after solidification, the lower surface of the lip balm may sometimes slide over the support platform or the spokes of the wheel, so that the lip balm sticks to the upper portion and the applicator cannot be used anymore. On the other hand, after pouring the heated and liquefied phase it must be cooled to solidification before the lower portion can be assembled to the upper portion, which is logistically quite inconvenient.